powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fatcats19/Character Sheet: Glowing Thousand-Mile Eyes, Lynx
Glowing Thousand-Mile Eyes, Lynx is one of the Crusader of the Constellations. As a young boy, he was taken to the Aether World's university and trained there. Ever since he gained the star power of the Lynx constellation, he was appointed to be the resident ninja, spy and tracker of the warriors. Appearance He takes on the appearance of a young boy with yellow eyes in the mortal realm. He adopts his civilian guise to wherever he is. Cats follow him everywhere. When he assumes his Crusader form, he wears grey clothing and bronze armor resembling a lynx, a kind of feline. A lynx head is on his torso, with his gauntlets having claws on them. The armor has spots, a tail, a purple cape, and his boots have claws on them too. His helmet looks like a lynx head, and also covers the top part of his face. He changes into an anthropomorphic lynx cat when battling strong opponents. Personality Lynx is less of a fighter and more of an observer. This is because of his opportunistic nature. He is always waiting for the right things to happen before he gets what he wants. This can be a good or bad thing depending on the circumstances. But he is also known to seize opportunities to achieve his goals, thus his willingness to tag along with any warrior not because he is assigned to them, but more like, "What can I gain from this mission today?" Glowing Thousand-Mile Eyes thus is always looking for the right moment, for he knows that it may be once in his lifetime. Especially if it involves getting rare loot from the dimensions he visits with his fellow Crusaders. Of course, even he knows that some gains are not meant for him. The Lynx thus will stealthily escape from the grips of the enemy and let others finish the job. Of course, as a ninja spy, he has to lurk in the shadows, watching for every weak point, flaws, and stuff he can take from the enemy camp. He is also patient, willing to delay himself as long as it plays a part in his goals. Lynx is also a good planner, hence why he is one of the strategists in the Aether World. It's just that he is quite slow in doing so. But don't mistake his patience for weakness. As long as an enemy is in his way, he will show a different side of him that his companions rarely see: The wild cat can be vicious in a fight to eliminate the enemy to ensure that he is out of the Crusader's way. He mostly prefers to be alone, though he has been known to follow Leo Minor on several occasions. He seems to only respect the Golden King of Beasts, Leo, and confides in the Zodiac General. He is also friend with other stealthy fellows like Chaemeleon and Vulpecula, though in the latter's case, there are rumors that she loves him. Both Lynx and Vulpecula remain silent on such matters. Powers *Night Eyes - Sees in complete darkness *X-ray eyes - Sees through solid objects *Forest Claws - Shreds the opponent with claws Category:Blog posts